Dearest Baby Brother
by Yuhime Hana
Summary: Nikolai decides to resort to magic to have his big sister love him. Going to the Magic Trio, a spell backfires on him and turns him into a baby! As a small and innocent baby, his big sister Ivana has to care and nurture him until he can be returned to normal. Will Nikolai finally win his sister over? Rated T for content, violence, language and minor sexual themes.


**A/N: Another one for one of my favorite Hetalia pairing! This time, it's NOT a one shot! Okay. Yeah, I've been neglecting this site for a bit and I apologize. I'll get back to writing now. Please forgive me!**

**Title:** Dearest Baby Brother

**Series: **Hetalia - Nyotalia version.

**Ratings/Warnings: ** Rated T for violence, minor sexual themes, language and content.

**Pairings: **Male!Belarus x Fem!Russia, RoHun(referenced), DenNor(referenced), NorIce(referenced), UsUk(reference) and NorBel(one-sided.)

**Summary:** Nikolai decides to resort to magic to have his big sister love him. Going to the Magic Trio, a spell backfires on him and turns him into a baby! As a small and innocent baby, his big sister Ivana has to care and nurture him until he can be returned to normal. Will Nikolai finally win his sister over?

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia, Nyotalia and characters belong to Hidekaz Himuruya. Though some characters aren't official with names yet. However, Fem!Russia's fandom name will always be Ivana when I write her.

* * *

**Chapter I**

It was the beginning of winter in the country of Russia. The snow was freshly fallen and contained a certain innocence as well as a cruel reminder. Ivana Braginska looked up at the sky as she blew hot air on her hands. A chill went up her spine as she breathed in the cold air. She greatly feared General Winter but she knew that all was content by how the snow was gently falling. The Russian girl turned around and started to head home as her boots made a crunching sound from the snow.

* * *

Nikolai sat at the dining room table for almost an hour. The longer he waited, the more impatient he grew.

"Where is sestra!?" he demanded, glaring at the frightened servants.

"Miss R-Russia said that she was going for a walk and w-would be b-back soon, Belarus" the servants replied, trembling.

"Tch. I'm going to look for her."

Nikolai stood up and marched toward the door. He reached for the door handle and just as he was about to pull the door open, his beloved sister was standing right before him. She was a vision of great beauty to him. Her skin was white, matching the snow that was falling except for her cheeks that were red from the harsh, cold breeze. He stared at her before pulling her into a tight embrace, dragging her out of the cold.

"Big sister.. " he murmured, holding her tightly and nuzzling her. "I... can't... breathe..." Ivana said, trying to take a breath to breathe. Nikolai loosened his grip slightly and kept nuzzling her. "You're cold, sestra. How was your walk?" "General Winter seems to be... very calm. Only a light snowfall but nothing too severe."

Content that his sister returned safely, Nikolai ran his fingers through Ivana's platinum blonde hair, detangling it which made Ivana wince from the slight yet unintentional pain.

"Marry me, sestra. Marry me" Nikolai whispered in her ear. Ivana's amethyst eyes widened in fear as she pushed him away. "Nyet!" she replied, running for the stairs.

Nikolai didn't bother to chase her. He watched her leave again, reject him again with a sad expression.

_Why does sestra hate me? I want her to love me... I love her so much. What do I have to do to have her be mine and mine alone?_

The question was stuck on Nikolai's mind for a while now. He had hoped his big sister would stop resisting if he pursued but all that seemed to do was make her more distant. He was starting to sink into depression but then he remembered that the British woman had summoned his sister using witchcraft. Nikolai pondered about what witchcraft could do for him. Maybe it could help him win his sister's favor? He certainly hoped so.

Not wanting to waste another minute, Nikolai opened the door and slammed it with such a force that the entire house shook.

* * *

"Double, double, toil and trouble. With this spell, I command you... curse America!" Alice Kirkland chanted as she and her cohorts, Daciana Dumitru and Luka Bondevik mixed a potion.

"I don't see why we're making this spell" Luka said calmly and with a bored expression. "This will teach America for disrespecting her Majesty!" Alice chuckled, darkly.

"If you really want to curse her, you should try one of my black magic spells!" Daciana laughed. "Ooh! Like maybe poison those bloody cheeseburgers that she is constantly eating!?" "Why not make her gain fifty pounds?" "Or more!" Alice added. "You two are cruel" Luka sighed, opening a magic book.

Daciana looked over her shoulder and saw that the Nordic was reading about love spells and charm enchantments. "Ooh~ would you rather we cast love spells so you could use one... on Iceland?" she teased. Luka blushed faintly as she tried her best to ignore the Romanian. She tried to conceal her face with the book.

"Or maybe Denmark?"

Luka growled and threw the book at Daciana's face. "Perhaps you would like an enchantment for that Hungarian!" she retorted, crossing her arms. Daciana frowned as she glared back at the Norewegian.

"ENOUGH! We need to finish this!" Alice commanded. "Humph" Luka and Daciana huffed, walking away from each other. Alice sighed and began to stir the potion.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Who the bloody hell is knocking?" Alice asked, slightly irritated thanks to the fight.

The door blasted open and in came Nikolai. Alice's eyes widened seeing the Belarusian male staring at her coldly as he stood.

"Belarus!? What do you want?" Alice asked, finally mustering up the courage to speak to the intimidating male.

"I want a spell that will make sestra love me... and I want it NOW."

Luka looked up from her spell book and stared coldly at Nikolai. "What makes you think we can force Russia to love you?" she said, coldly.

"You can all do magic. I'm not leaving without a spell."

"F-Fine! Don't say that I didn't warn you!"

Alice opened her spell book and after finding the appropriate spell, she glanced at Daciana. "Add the ingredients as I say them." Alice read off the ingredients and Daciana threw them in the cauldron. Alice let the potion simmer which caused it to turn a purplish-pink color. Alice grabbed a vial putting the potion inside to cool. Once it cooled, she handed a vial to him. "If you drink this, you will win the heart of Russia."

Nikolai was a bit skeptical about the potion. He observed the coloring and then after a while, opened the vial.

_For sestra..._ he thought as he drank the concoction.

When Nikolai drank it, he was beginning to feel disappointed. Had it not work? Suddenly, he started to shrink and disappeared inside his clothing. When there was no sign of Nikolai, Alice carefully picked his coat up. She gasped for in his place... was a baby! Nikolai transformed into a baby!

"What the bloody hell happened!?"

* * *

**... And cliffhanger! MWAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Nikolai's a baby now -w- how will Ivana react?**

**Review dearies~**

_Fem!Russia is __**Ivana Braginska.**_

_Male!Belarus is __**Nikolai Arlovsky.**_

_Fem!England is __**Alice Kirkland.**_

_Fem!Norway is __**Luka Bondevik.**_

_Fem!Romania is __**Daciana Dumitru.**_


End file.
